


Rain Check

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly fluffy Blaine-visiting-the-loft drunkenness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

The first weekend that Blaine visits, they all get drunk off of champagne.

"He took her whole box of yeast—um. Yeast—medicine, I forget what it's—anyway, he took it, and then I guess he felt bad or something because he gave her like six bottles of this stuff the next day, so—"

Kurt forgets what he meant to say in between two breaths, because the clear honey glow of Blaine's eyes suddenly becomes very, very interesting to him. The fact that he's sitting on Blaine's lap certainly is not helping matters, but mostly, wow—Blaine's eyes. They are like, the most amazing combination of brown and green and gold, and the flecks of pale yellow and even bits of black in them—wow. Kurt stares, jaw loose. There may be drool. He wants to design a whole Fall-themed clothing line based on the colors that make up Blaine's eyes.

"So you've all been in a drunken haze of celebration ever since, is what you're saying?" Blaine finishes for him, grinning and kissing him, which is something that he's been doing every two seconds since he arrived as if it is his job.

Which, Kurt decides, it totally is.

"Kissing me is now your job," he announces, half-giggle and half-burp, eyes going wide. "Oh my god, sorry. Excuse me." He clutches Blaine's collar in his sloppy hands, dragging Blaine's mouth against his. "I mean, if you want it to be. I can't pay you much but I promise that I will kiss back, like, every time."

"You are adorable," Blaine sighs, pressing his nose into Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

And even though they're in a room full of people, Kurt bends close and whispers, "Let's make love, okay? Let's go do that right now. We didn't even get to be alone after you proposed." His eyes go hazy and unfocused and then well with tears. "Oh my god, Blaine. You proposed and I said yes. How crazy is that? How amazing is that? You were so—"

Grinning like the besotted young man that he is, Blaine stands and takes Kurt by the hand, leading him in the direction of his sleeping area. "Tell me more over here, okay?"

His fiancé is so, so smart.

Oh my god, he has a fiancé.

He giggles all the way to the bed, where he tucks his back against Blaine's chest and closes his eyes. He's asleep before he can even remember that he'd had plans—dirty, sexy, sweaty plans.

He wakes up to Blaine's legs tangled with his, and Blaine's cock snug against his thigh. There's also the dry mouth, the full bladder, and the headache. He decides instantly which set of circumstances he prefers, just as Blaine's arms tighten around him.

"Mm," he hums, rocking their pelvis together. "Good morning." His mouth finds that sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. "God, want you," he mutters, still half asleep, and Kurt's temples throb.

He is probably still a little tipsy, to be honest. They'd only slept for maybe three hours.

"I have to pee and there's a spike in my forehead," he replies.

Blaine goes still and then laughs. "Okay."

"And god, our breath stinks," he adds.

"You know just what to say," Blaine replies, eyes bright.

Crap. Plans. Sexy plans and romantic plans and—boo to champagne, boo, Kurt decides.

He looks down at his sleep-rumpled, sour-mouthed boyfriend, and thinks to himself that he'd take a thousand mornings just like this if it meant that he would get to share the smelly discomforts of life with Blaine, always and forever.

"Rain check?" he asks, pouting sweetly.

"Rain check," Blaine answers, wide-eyed and smiling.


End file.
